The Demolitionboys: The day of Christmas
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: its finally there, it is christmas in the abbey spelling has been checked, flamers will be blocked,reported,deleted


Tala here: This is the christmas part, i also wrote it for devianart contest. Anyway i really hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, if it did i would put up more Demolitionboys parts and pasts.

Summary: Finally is it here, in the abbey is it christmas!

Story: The DemolitionBoys: The day of christmas

It felted warm and nice in the abbey, through the hallways there was a sweet scent of dens. The young was Ivanov getting his clothes when Ian came in. 'Can't you knock?' said The young Ivanov. Ian laughed. 'Come on Tal, soon the Christmas breakfast is up.' Ian disappeared through the door. Tala sighed and dressed himself. He walked out of the door of his bed room. He saw that it was a happy and living, there was a christmas tree in the corner of the corridor. When Tala arrived in the big hall where usually was dinner and breakfast, was now a placed a big table where all the member of the biovolt cop oration sat, just like the students. They all were eating happily. Tala didn't see his friends so he decided to eat alone.

After breakfast the young Ivanov went back to his room, when he got stopped by someone. 'Where are you going to Tala?'. He turned to see who had said that. It was a big guy with blond hair. 'I was going to my room Spencer.' Responded Tala to him.

'Oh no you don't, we are going outside.' Spencer took Tala by his arm almost losing his beyblade who was in his pocket. After a few corridors and hallways there stood by the outside door. Spencer pushed him open. Some of the just new members had been playing in the snow. Bryan and Ian were there also throwing snowballs at each other. It looked like they enjoyed it. Spencer took Tala father the snow in. And pushed him, Tala felt in the snow make a cute snow angel. His red hair was now more white then red, Spencer wanted to pull him up but Tala graphed him arm and pushed him also in the snow. Both of the team member laughed. Bryan and Ian came to see what there friends were doing, Tala and Spencer got up seeing two snow angels. Bryan took another snow ball and threw it to Spencer.

After an hour throwing snowball at each other was it time for dinner. Everyone came in, most of them was covered with ice and shaking of cold. The warmth of the abbey was feeling good. The four team members was sitting next to each other eating soup and some bread with it. After dinner the four friends went to Tala and Ian's room were stood now a little Christmas tree with presents under it. They sat on there bed and each took a present for another. 'This one is for Tala.' Spencer gave the present to Tala, he rapped the paper open. There was sitting a photo from his parents with Tala who was just like a year of 3. The next present was for Bryan. Just like Tala Bryan also raped also the paper off. It was a nice new blanket. 'Finally my current one smells so bad'. Was Bryan's reaction the rest laughed.

The next present was for Ian. Just like Tala, Bryan also rapped the paper. Ian smiled seeing a bracelet made by his little sister who he hasn't seen like 10 years ago.

The last but not least present was for Spencer. He took the paper of gently and saw a box. Just a small brown box, he opened the box. There was a piece of a paper in it with something written on it. Spencer read it. 'Dear Spencer, I really like you. You seem to me the perfect boy and perfect blader. Through this letter I wanted to say, I love you. Greetings a lover.'

His head became red. The rest laughed. Someone knocked on the door. Tala who was the closed to the door stood up and opened it. 'Hello. Did you get my letter.' The girl went red to while she said that. 'Um Yeah It was really cute. And umm uhhh'

'He can't say anything.' Ian and Bryan laughed so hard that even Tala couldn't stay out.

'Shut up!!! Both of you.' Said Spencer angry. With that they laughed even harder. 'No my stomach hurts.' Said Ian, Bryan wanted to say also something but couldn't.

The girl who stood there stunned without saying anything started to get a smile on her face also. Spencer saw that and said 'Maybe tomorow?'. The girl nodded and walked away.

'I need some fresh air.' Said Tala.

When they all stood outside. They appologized against Spencer.'Yeah we are sorry, i hope we can still be friends.'

Spencer Nodded. An smile appeared on his face.

They all took there hands. And said.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'.


End file.
